Rising Hope
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Starts from Chapter 34 of The Last Story and is AU from then on. After Count Arganan barely survives being killed by the Outsider with the help of a spirit that can read minds, more people show up in Lazulis, from an 'Inquisition.' As he slowly gets used to being around them he learns much about them and also the people that were already around him-and who he can truly trust.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: I do not own Dragon Age: Inquisition or the Last Story.**

**Warning: This is the first time I've written a fanfic for the Dragon Age fandom (aside from the oneshot series I have, called 'From one thing to another'), so anything regarding characterization or anything else would be VERY VERY USEFUL. Thank you. XD**

**More Warnings: Possible pairings (don't know what yet but will be solidified by the end of the fic), fic starts during chapter 34 of the Last Story so spoilers there, though the events that follow after that are completely not canon. Violence, more possible spoilers for both Dragon Age: Inquisition and the Last Story, language, etc.**

**PLEASE NOTE: There will be some theories about the Outsider's mark I thought up that will apply to this fanfic, they will be explained later on either in the story itself or in author notes and I just hope they all make sense, so I hope you don't mind, thanks! XD**

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE: For the character of the Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition, since you can technically customize literally almost everything about the Inquisitor when you first start out the game (from the race of the Inquisitor-qunari, elf, human, etc) to the gender of the character (female or male) to a lot of other things (for example, give them a British accent or American accent), I made the Inquisitor a female elf mage for this fanfic, so please keep that in mind. Thank you! XD**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rising Hope<strong>_

* * *

><p>The energy of the Outsider flowing into his body felt perfect.<p>

At least, that was what it felt initially. Count Arganan could just feel the power seeping into him through the sword he'd used to provoke the Outsider's rage to make it do something against the Gurak that were attacking.

Sentinel Beast Mitra emerged. The next thing he remembered about that was that he was helpless to it draining his energy. He kept feeling more and more tired as it kept doing so, the very essence of his life being pulled out of him.

And then he'd regained his senses and he remembered that he was trying to get the Outsider's power, trying to do something. He might have lost himself completely-he wasn't exactly sure of what was going on with himself as he tried to pull his sword out of the Outsider.

_"This island, this power...it is all mine!"_

He remembered Calista screaming (_"Uncle, please!") _and then-and then-

The energy of the Outsider within him began to hurt. He remembered screaming in pain-that alone was obvious. Was it just him screaming? He didn't know-it sounded like a chorus to him.

He remembered growing weak, all the power he thought he had dripping out of him, and nearly falling backwards, his vision blurry.

He would have hit the ground had someone not reached out and grabbed his outstretched right hand.

_"Wait."_

Count Arganan's vision cleared as his eyes opened to see a young man pull him to his feet. The man had a bit of a lanky figure, a brown hat with a wide brim obscuring some of his face depending what angle you looked at him from. His clothes were worn out, indicating that he could be someone of lower status, or someone travelling. It was hard to tell.

"Who are you?"

The younger man made sure that Arganan was standing steadily before speaking. "I've been watching. I'm Cole. We're inside you. Or I am. You're always inside you."

"I'm in my own head? So...I am unconscious?" Arganan winced as he looked around. His surroundings were completely jumbled up-none of it was like what it looked like when he found the Outsider by himself with all of the structures around it. Right now it was of the Ballroom of Lazulis Castle, except it was completely put in smithereens. "You think that one's unconsciousness would be less complicated..."

Cole actually seemed to almost laugh in amusement. "It never works that way." He murmured quietly, looking around. "If it disturbs you so much, I can make you forget."

Arganan shook his head. "Not now. I think I..." He looked around again, frowning at his surroundings. "I'll decide later."

This man may have come out of nowhere, but Arganan had an idea in mind. Yes, this 'Cole' might be mysterious, but he seemed like the only person to trust at the moment. He didn't seem like someone who was out to cause harm, not like the Gurak.

"Can you help me get out of here?"

Cole seemed to nod, disappearing from view before reappearing at a nearby doorway. "Follow me. The more you travel, the more it stretches. It breaks down, you break out." He whispered, his voice strange and real and unreal at once.

Arganan hesitantly nodded, beginning to follow the younger man. As he continued to make his way through, he started asking questions. Might as well know more of this person's motives.

"Can you end up in other people's minds like you're doing to me at the moment?"

"No. They have to need me. Pain, fear, sadness, guilt, anger, hurt...things I can fix." Cole looked to Arganan quietly as he continued to speak. "Like you. You need me."

The Count of Lazulis stared at him. "I...need you?" He repeated.

The younger man didn't really answer the question, starting to mutter to himself. "Screams, cries, 'You killed my husband!' Lina cries that you killed her husband. She runs to the west, tears falling down her cheeks. A young girl, little girl-her daughter-"Mommy, what's happening?"

Arganan's good eye widened at this. "How do you know that!?" He demanded, glaring at him. _Can he read my mind? I-I am unconscious, and he said that he was in me-he meant that he was in my head...so he could be..._

Cole just kept speaking as they walked. "She throws herself down, spiraling downwards. You're screaming 'no!' but it's too late. She got away. She got away, blood on the courtyard dirt. Years later, you see her face in her daughter, you see the hurt, but you don't know how to fix it. Everything is hopeless, you cloud yourself with a thirst for power to dull the pain. The cycle repeats, is more vicious with every time. You call her ugly things like 'wench' and 'fool,' you've slapped her a few times. She cries more and more."

Arganan wanted to shut out those memories for the moment. "...Cole, for the love of the Outsider, please stop looking into my head." He managed weakly.

"A-a whisper of hope. Whispering that there is still time to put things right with her before it's too late. 'I'm sorry,' you say, you've practiced saying this over and over in your head and now is the time to truly say it. 'I'm sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you and it's all my fault and I never should have done this.' You want to make up, but don't know how to word it. You're trying very hard to keep it inside, the anger, the sorrow. That's why you lash out at her and cloud yourself with power, because power is your escape. It's...become unhealthy. You need to stop using that escape."

"Cole." Arganan muttered quietly, looking downwards and halting in his walk. "Please."

Cole turned to face him. "You can make things right with her." He spoke, his eyes making contact with Arganan's one eye. "Let me help you make things right with her."

Arganan hesitated for a moment, to think. He wasn't sure how to ever patch things up with her niece-especially after he tried to harness the power of the Outsider. And if he could trust this person-mind-reading thing-whatever he was...well.

"I accept your help."

* * *

><p>Therius rushed to Zael and the others as soon as he saw them enter the Military Wing.<p>

"Lady Calista!" He exclaimed, rushing to Calista. "Are you alright? Where is Count Arganan-"

Calista seemed to look down. "My Uncle...he's..."

There was a pained fit of coughs from behind her, and she turned to see none other than Count Arganan himself limp out of the the entrance that led to the depths where the Outsider was. He looked up at Calista, blood trailing from a cut on his real arm, barely standing without the support of his cane.

"I..am here." He managed, before he fell to his knees. He appeared to be trying to look around, as if trying to find someone.

"Uncle!" Calista rushed to him, trying to get him to his feet. "How!? You-you died..."

He frowned slightly, tasting blood on his lips. All he remembered after accepting Cole's help was that he managed to get out of some space. Perhaps while he'd been talking with Cole in his head, he was in reality running out of the underground section where the Lazulis half of the Outsider was and rejoining the others.

"D-did any of you see a young man?" He managed. "Tall, blond, scarecrow-like?"

Therius shook his head, helping Calista get Arganan into a standing position, the white knight letting Arganan lean on him. "No, Count Arganan. None of us saw such a man..."

"Sir Therius!" A Lazulis knight rushed over to them. "A large hole, a green hole of sorts-it's opened up in the sky!"

"What!?" Therius' eyes widened. "What is this hole, exactly?"

"None of us know, sir."

Arganan pushed himself away from Therius' arms, approaching the nearest gaping hole in the wall, caused most likely by the Gurak attacking.

The knight was right-there was indeed a green hole in the sky. Perhaps hole was the wrong word for it-would a 'tear' be the right word? Something like that?

That was when a puff of smoke clouded Arganan's vision. It faded, to reveal none other than Cole.

"What the-!?" Sir Therius and the others took out their weapons, but Arganan knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"Wait!" He tried to move so that he was in front of Cole, blocking the others. "He...he's not harmful. I think." He looked to Cole behind him. "Why are you here?"

The scarecrow of a man looked back at him. "I came with you to help. I would have told you before, but you were busy."

Arganan let out a slow breath. "Right, right. Busy with trying to escape my own head and the collapsing place where the Outsider was, yes." He muttered.

"Count Arganan?" Therius' voice was laced with confusion as he looked to Cole. "Who is he, exactly?"

Arganan looked to Cole, before looking to Therius. "I honestly don't know, except for the fact that he saved my life. We can trust him for now."

Cole looked to Therius. "My name is Cole. I'm a spirit. I help people, and then...make them forget."

THe white knight blinked in surprise. "Make them forget? Why?"

"It's...better that way." The spirit responded after a moment. Before he could say any more, however, that was when Arganan felt his right hand throb painfully, his knees going weak. He fell to his knees, and Therius tried to help him get up.

"C-Count Arganan!?"

Arganan couldn't say a word as he realized he was going headfirst into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>He would wake up slowly, his vision a fuzzy blue. He blinked a few times, a sore feeling radiating throughout his body, especially where he left arm and half his left leg were supposed to be, as well as his right hand. The left side of his face, usually covered by a large eyepatch due to the scars and lack of an eye, was also nowhere to be felt on his face.<p>

"Oh?" An unfamiliar voice, one of a male, caught Arganan's attention and brought him back to consciousness. "You're awake. Not that I wasn't expecting you to be awake, but...considering how much damage you took after you tried to harness the Outsider's power, I thought you'd be out for three days."

Arganan let out a pained groan escape him, turning to his right to see a man sitting by his bed. He had neat, dark hair that was parted at one side, a matching-coloured moustache on his face. He wore simple but nice clothes, clothing that reflected that he seemed to come from a noble, or at least wealthy, family.

"Wh-who are you? How...long have I been out?"

The other man seemed to grin slightly. "Pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of the Tevinter Imperium. And for your information, Count Arganan, you have been unconscious for the past two days."

"Two days!?" Arganan moved to sit up in bed, but then covered the left side of his face instinctively with his metal hand as he looked to Dorian, managing to sit up somewhat with the pillow for help. It didn't help him, either, that his entire body was still aching. "I've been out for two days and the Gurak didn't take over Lazulis Castle?"

"Oh, them? They fled as soon as they saw the Breach. Probably the best thing for them to do. They weren't expecting a third army to show up-especially not an army of demons."

The Gurak had fled? Well, at least Lazulis was safe for now. That was the good thing.

The bad thing, though, was that the idea of demons roaming around because of this 'Breach' probably wasn't making things any better.

"The Breach?" Arganan repeated, his one eye looking to Dorian, making eye contact with him. "What is that?"

Dorian blinked. "Oh, wait, you don't know. Right, you were unconscious during the past while. Well, then, allow me to inform you..."

As Dorian talked, Arganan felt his hand sting. He paused, before lifting his right hand hesitantly, despite the pain throbbing throughout his hand, particularly the back of his hand...

"What?"

Dorian blinked. "Hm? What is-oh."

The mark of the Outsider was on the back of Count Arganan's hand. Dorian looked at the mark, his eyes widening in surprise.

"That's interesting. I don't think any of us noticed that on you until now." He quipped. "That's the same mark as what's on Zael's hand, isn't it?"

Arganan nodded slowly. He figured that Dorian must have learned the entire situation between the Gurak and Lazulis by now-who wouldn't have-? The thought of Cole came to mind, and he immediately voiced it.

"Where's Cole?"

Dorian had to think. "Cole? You know of him? Oh, yes, right, he saved your life. He was here earlier, rebandaging some of your wounds, but he left moments before you woke up. Probably went to go talk to Solas or the Inquisitor about things."

Arganan blinked. "You know him?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." The Vint responded. "We both work together in the Inquisition..."

"Wait, what Inquisition...?"

Dorian let out a slow breath. "I...suppose I'll need to explain a lot, don't I?"

Arganan nodded. "Yes. And since I assume I'll be stuck in bed for a while longer, Dorian, please explain. Every last detail."

Count Arganan had the feeling that...things were definitely not going to be the same. Not as long as he had the Outsider's mark on his hand and as long as these other people (Cole and Dorian and who knows who else) would be around.


	2. Foolish

**_2. Foolish_**

* * *

><p>Count Arganan finally figured out what had happened in the past two days after much explaining from Dorian, Calista, and even Cole.<p>

Calista, his niece, had taken control of Lazulis since Arganan was so weak from nearly being killed by the Outsider. That made sense, Arganan supposed, but he wasn't exactly pleased with it. Being the ruler of Lazulis should be _his _position, not hers, but he knew he couldn't really do anything about it, much to his displeasure.

The Gurak had fled immediately once demons started spouting out from that giant tear in the sky-the Breach, they called it-and he also figured that was good. He had the feeling the Gurak would most likely appear again at Lazulis, ready to attack.

And...well...due to Arganan's efforts to make the Outsider active its power and all...

Lazulis Island was literally nothing but ruins because of that.

That wasn't exactly good news. It was the worst thing out of everything that he found out. The land now being dead meant no food and defenses, no food meant that the people were going to starve and get angry and be more rebellious, no defenses meant that they were defenseless against anyone (especially the Gurak) should they decide to attack Lazulis next time.

And that was bad. Very, very bad.

Now the problem was restoring the land back to normal. But how?

Well, demons flying out from the Breach were not going to help this situation. That was for sure.

So, he had to think of a way to not just restore Lazulis and defend it against the Gurak, should they try to attack anytime soon, but also to get rid of this Breach and all its demons. Just...great. Wonderful, really-of course this was all taken in a sarcastic sort of wonderful, not a good wonderful.

He learned a little bit about the Breach from Dorian and Calista, but didn't quite understand how it all connected. So, hearing that a member of the Inquisition that ended up in Lazulis, Solas, was an expert on the Fade and probably the Breach as well, Arganan quickly sought him out, finding him in the library.

"Solas?"

Solas,noticeable not just by his bald head but also by his pointy ears, sign of his elven heritage, He has good posture and wears his normal apprentice coat, green in color. "Yes?"

The two were more than aware of each other's presence. Arganan could definitely be sure of that.

What he wasn't sure was whether Solas hated him or not.

Well, he would find out soon enough for sure, Arganan figured. He took a deep breath, before speaking.

"Dorian of Tevinter...he has told me of what has happened in the past few days. But there are things I don't quite understand, and thus I came to you to ask about such matters."

The elven mage blinked. "And what matters would these be?"

"It's...about the Fade. And the Veil. I...I don't quite understand." Arganan confessed. "And I don't understand how the Breach is connected to it, or exactly how the Breach arrived in Lazulis."

Solas nodded. "I see." His voice was solemn as he began to explain. "The Fade is a metaphysical realm that is tied to Thedas and separated by the Veil. Every living being in Thedas enters the Fade when their spirit leaves their body after death, or mentally when they dream, and mages tap into it when they cast spells. As for the Veil, it is a metaphysical barrier that exists between the physical Thedas and the Fade. Neither spirits nor mortal beings can easily pass _physically_ through the Veil. It is theorized that the Veil tends to be weaker in places that feature, or have experienced, extensive death or use of magic. What is known for sure is the use of blood magic can allow the Veil to be torn so that demons may physically pass through it into the physical world. Areas that can be seen or felt where the Veil is thin are usually referred to as "tears" in the Veil. One of the bigger tears-" He gestured to the large, green tear in the sky, "That, Count Arganan, is what we call the Breach."

Arganan blinked. It was a lot of information to absorb, but he was keeping up well. "I see. And how exactly did I survive summoning the Outsider's power and how did the Breach appear? Are the two linked?"

Solas looked mildly impressed that Arganan was asking such things, but then again the Count wasn't sure whether Solas was faking it to try to get along with him. "Yes, Count Arganan. I believe, after what I have heard from your niece, Lady Calista, and the others that were with you, that the two are indeed linked. When you activated the Outsider's power, the Outsider transferred its power to you after being provoked enough, after Sentinel Beast Mitra was defeated. But because you got the power straight from the Outsider rock itself, unlike Zael, the power overwhelmed you and nearly killed you as a result, giving you your Outsider's mark. Unfortunately the same time, that transfer of power to you, becoming that Outsider's mark you have, acted as another trigger of sorts for Corypheous to open up the Breach, except the Breach is here in Lazulis, not in Thedas."

"So..." Arganan trailed off for a moment, concluding. "What I did to summon the Outsider's power, it...caused the Breach to open here. And Corypheous must have been aware of that power being tapped into at the time. That's...how it all happened. But that means-" He looked up at the elven mage. "That means that if I hadn't done such a thing, Corypheous wouldn't have been able to open up a Breach here in Lazulis and the Inquisition probably wouldn't have ended up here."

"Yes," Solas shot back coldly, "It certainly would have meant that Corypheous didn't open up the Breach, had you not foolishly tried to harness the Outsider's power. As for the Inquisition ending up here...I don't know how that can be explained."

Arganan glared at him. "If I hadn't harnessed the Outsider's power to attack the Gurak via the Lazulis Canon, they-"

Solas gave him a glare that gave Arganan a chill. "Count Arganan, Lazulis Island is in ruins. Complete ruins. That...that _rock_ depleted all life on the island. How will the people survive here any longer? You've sacrificed the lives of your people, your own life, for something that didn't even secure a victory. That, Count Arganan, is extremely foolish of you."

Arganan felt the fury inside him scream, and he instinctively punched Solas in the face. With his metal hand.

A solid crack could be heard, and the next thing Arganan realized was that Solas had a terribly bleeding nose. The elven mage's eyes seemed to widen in surprise, before it turned into a glare.

"How dare you..." He hissed, backing away.

Arganan still felt the rage inside him hiss towards Solas, and he let it be heard.

"No, Solas." Arganan couldn't remember a time he sounded any colder. "How dare _you. _Chastising someone of a higher position than you. I could have you imprisoned for that."

"You-" Solas spat out, "You only have your position of 'Count' in title only! You can't imprison me!"

"Yes, true. But I could always pull a few strings. Have you in the stocks at least for five hours, maybe." He turned on his heel, not wishing to see the wreck of the elven mage. "You should know your place, Solas. You may have had power back where you were, but you have no power here."

He walked away...and was soon dragged aside from Dorian into a nearby hallway, the two alone.

"I need to talk to you, Count Arganan." The Tevinter mage started.

Arganan glared at him, frustration still stewing in his mind. "If it's about me punching Solas, then the dimwit deserved it." He snapped. "He..." He then forced himself to pause, looking to his bloodied, metal fist.

He'd been physically rough to others before, particularly his niece. Cole's words came back to his mind.

_ You're trying very hard to keep it inside, the anger, the sorrow. That's why you lash out at her and cloud yourself with power, because power is your escape._

Arganan bit his lower lip. "He was right." He muttered quietly.

Dorian blinked. "Who was? Solas?"

"No, Dorian. Cole." Arganan let out a slow breath. If there was someone in the Inquisition he didn't mind being around so far, it was definitely Dorian. Probably because the two came from similar enough classes (Dorian came from a noble family, after all) so that they could potentially talk about politics and stuff if they wanted to. Dorian was also the only one from the Inquisition group that actually seemed like he was helping, aside from Cole, who disappeared and reappeared randomly. "Back when..I first met him. He...said that I try to keep the anger and sorrow inside. That I cloud myself with power because it is my escape. He said it was unhealthy."

The Tevinter mage frowned. "And do you?"

The older man blinked. "Do I what?"

"Bottle up the anger and sorrow inside you."

Arganan looked up at the Tevinter mage quietly, not saying a word for a moment. He then let out a breath, hesitantly nodding. "I...I think so." He let out a breath, letting his (in the flesh) hand tap the large eyepatch that obscured the left side of his face, gesture to his metal limbs. "These...I obtained them from war, Dorian. I get angry when I see them in the mirror. I'm angry of what I could have been, I'm angry that things keep getting out of control. I'm sick of it."

Normally he would have probably ignored the question Dorian just asked, but Arganan felt that Dorian was someone he could actually trust out of the Inquisition other than Cole. That it was safe and easy to talk with the Tevinter mage without having to worry about him spilling anything he didn't want being heard around the castle. Maybe it was because it had been Dorian who mainly took care of Arganan while he was recovering from his near death at the hands of the Outsider's power.

Dorian looked apologetic, as if knowing that Arganan was uncomfortable talking about it, and changed the subject. "How is that Outsider's power of your treating you?"

Arganan looked to his Outsider's mark quietly. It wasn't glowing at the moment, or doing anything. "It's done nothing to harm me," He managed after a moment, "Nothing to help, either. It's there, like it's a reminder. To never harness the Outsider's power again, or something. That's what I think at least."

The Tevinter mage nodded. "I see. The reason I asked is that I wanted to do some research about this Outsider's mark. See how it might work for you."

Arganan felt a little annoyed. "So did you only care for my health in the past few days due to research?"

"What? Of course not!" Dorian didn't look amused. "Considering that I appear to be the only one in the Inquisition other than Cole, let me put it right-the only one in the entire castle, most likely, other than Cole, that actually is concerned for you. And wouldn't you want to know if it can do anything? Some of its abilities could prove useful for you and possibly for Lazulis and the rest of us."

Arganan winced. "My...apologies. I didn't mean it in such a way."

The Tevinter mage seemed to shrug slightly. "Perhaps I should have worded my earlier statement more carefully. You also have my apologies."

"And that is forgiven." Arganan felt the annoyance go away, whiled away from some sense of calm. He then took notice that his Outsider's mark was glowing. "Hm?"

"Oh, that's interesting." Dorian examined the mark quietly. "When we calmed down just now, it glowed. Perhaps it's connected to your emotions...?"

Arganan nodded, raising his right hand to give Dorian a closer look at the mark. "That is a possible theory." He then paused, thinking. He looked up at the Tevinter mage. "I can show you to the library in the castle, Dorian, if you'd like. We can both look into the Outsider's mark together."

Dorian seemed to grin slightly. "That would be lovely, Count Arganan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing so far! XDDD Did I get Dorian in-character? Solas? Count Arganan? Any constructive input is appreciated! Thanks! XD<strong>


	3. Adrenaline

**_3. Adrenaline_**

* * *

><p>The days passed by, Arganan mostly sticking around with Dorian (or Cole, but mostly Dorian to be honest since it was often hard to find Cole). The two looked through several books in the Lazulis Castle library, hoping to find some shreds of information about the Outsider's power.<p>

...They found out some things. But as of what the Outsider's power did with people, well-there wasn't really any information about that.

Therefore they would have to experiment with it themselves, something that irritated Arganan for sure.

Dorian cited the time only those few days ago when Arganan punched Solas out of rage, noting that Arganan's Outsider mark had actually lit up while he was doing so. They both came to the conclusion that the Outsider's power activates whenever some sort of emotion from Arganan was provoked enough, such as anger in this case. Arganan wasn't amused.

"So I'd have to keep my emotions in check?"

Dorian frowned. "I wouldn't think it's entirely a bad thing. I've seen some good things come out of restraint..." He then had this look of his eyes of dread. "And...some things that didn't. Mostly bad things, I'd rather not mention them right now."

Arganan winced. "Apologies, Dorian. I had no intention to bring up anything horrid in your mind."

"Apology accepted, Count."

Before Arganan could speak up again, that was when Zael burst into the room, panting a bit. He looked up to see them.

"Er, you might want to...see this." He managed, still trying to catch his breath. "There's a dragon just outside of Lazulis! On Lazulis Road..."

Arganan's eyes widened. "Wh-what!?" Shock invaded his system swiftly. "That can't be possible..."

Dorian gritted his teeth. "So, one of those big, smoking lizards have to be here as well!? Just delightful." He muttered sarcastically. "I bet the Inquisitor Evelyn and Iron Bull are already there."

Inquisitor Evelyn and the Iron Bull. Arganan had to think quickly as of what those two looked like. The Inquisitor was a female elf, if he recalled correctly. The Iron Bull was a one-eyed Qunari, with horns. Right. Had to remember that. It would be bad if he mixed up faces and names right now.

Dorian put down one of the books he was holding, putting it back on its shelf before turning to the Count. "I should probably go and help out. It would be bad if Lazulis went up in flames due to a dragon being around. And I quite like this place-it would be a shame for it to be destroyed."

Arganan looked to the mark of the Outsider on his hand, seeing it suddenly light up. He felt compelled to go face this dragon. After all, maybe he could try to use the Outsider's power in combat.

He also feared, howveer, that it could be possibly useless and he'd end up getting killed.

Then again, he wasn't even in power anymore in Lazulis. No one would miss him if he died, really. He didn't have too much to lose now. So why not?

"Dorian?"

The Tevinter mage looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I'm coming with you."

Dorian blinked. "Do I need to remind you that we barely have any idea as of how your Outsider's power works and the fact that it's been several years since you did any actual combat?"

Arganan gave him a look. "I know, and it's exactly why I want to go. I could test out how bad I am in battle and also-"

Concern crossed Dorian's face. "To die?" He asked.

Arganan winced as he heard that response.

"Are you a mind reader like Cole...?" He managed weakly.

Dorian shook his head. "Wish I could be, but no. I just observe too well." The mage explained. "I thought there was something off about you once I mentioned that I was going to go fight the dragon. We'll talk about this later if you'd like. Just don't get killed while we're fighting that lizard."

Arganan nodded, the two turning to leave the library. "It would be...helpful, Dorian. Thank you." He didn't say anything else after that. How could have Dorian read him so easily...? Usually the Count was far better at concealing his feelings, better than this poor act. He'd have to recollect himself while fighting the damned dragon-lizard-thing. The last thing he wanted to do was look weak.

* * *

><p>Arganan could hear the dragon roar as he and Dorian finally got to Lazulis Road. The dragon looked to the two immediately hurling fire at them, only for an ice spell to block the attack from a dark-skinned woman. Probably another member of the Inquisition, Arganan guessed.<p>

"Dorian!" Evelyn was already yelling orders at them. "Try to get behind the dragon and use your magic to break it's left hind leg! I've got Bull working on the right hind leg! If we can break the dragon's legs it should be easier to close in and attack it."

Arganan looked to the elven Inquisitor. "What about its wings? Should we break those also?"

She nodded, grinning slightly. "That also sounds like a good idea, Count Arganan. Thank you."

He couldn't help but grin slightly at that-at least the Inquisitor would show some respect to him. "You are welcome, Inquisitor." He and Dorian both ducked to avoid a flash of fire from the dragon, before they quickly rushed behind the dragon to see none other than the Iron Bull, swiping and slashing at the right hind leg.

"So, the Vint finally shows up!" Arganan heard the Bull shout as Dorian took out his staff and started shooting magic attacks at the dragon's left hind leg. "Had enough of bathing in rose petals and perfume?" He chuckled a bit at that.

Dorian glared at him. "Don't make me want to start attacking you instead of the dragon, Iron Bull!"

Arganan wasn't sure whether to let them continue their banter or to try to pipe up. He decided for the former, staying silent as he observed them trying to break the dragon's legs. He knew he couldn't quite do anything-he wasn't sure how rusty his sword skills were since he was injured long ago. He paused, deciding to test out said skills, and took out his sword, rushing to help Dorian break the left hind leg. he slashed at the leg, just at the joint of the knee.

"The leg is weakest there." He muttered, mostly to himself, old memories rushing back to him. "Attack the weak points, anything that's exposed..."

He could hear the Iron Bull chuckle. "So, you're the Count of Lazulis, aren't ya? Nice to see you fighting for once!"

Arganan looked to the Iron Bull temporarily. "I did use to fight often. Haven't done so for a long time, now." He stepped out of the way of the dragon stepping backwards-otherwise he would have possibly been crushed. Bull happened to back up also, but the axe he held nearly got too close, almost slashing Dorian's arm. The Tevinter mage managed to get away in time before it could connect, looking to the Bull.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" The mage snapped.

The Iron Bull pretended to put on this shocked face. "Dirty!"

Dorian scowled, shooting an ice spell at the Dragon's knee. "Vishante Kaffas, I meant your _weapon!"_

The new language threw Arganan off a bit as he tried to find an opening to close in on the dragon's leg and slash at it. "Dorian? What exactly does Vishante Kaffas mean?"

The mage sighed. "The closest translation would be 'you shit on my tongue,' Arganan."

"Oh."

The Iron Bull suddenly laughed. "Never thought I'd actually hear anyone ask about it!" He bellowed as he finally swung the axe, chopping straight through the dragon's knee. Arganan winced as blood began to pool from the open wound, shaking his head slightly and trying to cut out the memories of war from his head again. Instead, he tried to summon magic, some attack of the sort to hit that dragon...

And the magic came out of his right hand, a light magic attack, hitting the dragon right in the neck. The dragon let out a roar, turning to face Arganan, Dorian and the Iron Bull.

Arganan winced. "...I..was not meaning to bring such attention."

The Iron Bull simply laughed. How could he amused by this? Arganan couldn't help but think of that. "Well, big guy, too late to change that!" With that being said, the Bull simply charged at the dragon. Dorian and Arganan pulled back, Dorian immediately shooting magic spells at the dragon's head, mostly the eyes, probably to distract it. Arganan looked to the Outsider's mark on his hand-once again, like when he was angry and hit Solas, the mark was glowing.

But...he didn't feel angry. In fact, he felt more...excited? Was that the right word?

Maybe _thrilled _was more like it.

Arganan couldn't suppress a grin as he shot one magic spell after another at the dragon. It reminded him of training for war-those days were tough, but at the same time, they were fun. Especially with being with his older brother-

No. He shook his head, frowning. Those memories were bittersweet now. Didn't help that Arganan had killed his older brother via poisoning. He tried not to think of the memories, shooting more spells at the dragon, the Outsider's mark on his hand glowing wildly as he continued to try to block the memories.

"Arganan!" Dorian suddenly screamed, and the Count of Lazulis jumped out of the way of the dragon breathing its scorching flames just barely in time. Arganan looked to the mark of the Outsider-it was still glowing, and...he felt some sort of energy surging through his right hand. He loked to the dragon, and the Outsider's mark glowed brighter, turning from blue to white. A crackling blast of light shot from his hand, striking the dragon through the neck.

In that instant, the dragon seemed to freeze on the spot, entirely. Then, only a moment later, the head slipped from its neck, crashing to the ground, the rest of the body following. Arganan stumbled backwards to avoid being crushed, ending up with falling face first, his legs sore from standing. He must have been leaning too much on his left leg (well, half leg considering half of it was flesh and the rest of it metal), he figured quickly, and he tried to get up.

Evelyn rushed to Arganan, Dorian and the Iron Bull. "Are you three okay!?" The eleven inquisitor exclaimed, helping Arganan up.

Arganan nodded shakily, pulling away from Evelyn as soon as he looked to the dragon. "I-I'm fine...did I do that?"

The Iron Bull slapped him once on the back, chuckling, nearly causing the older man to fall over again. "You bet you did! That was hella amazing! How did you do that?"

Arganan looked to the dragon's corpse, and then to the Bull. "I...don't know." He managed awkwardly. Looking tot he dragon again, he walked over to the dragon's head, getting down on a knee carefully to examine it. He had this instinct of sorts, to just take one or two or three of the dragon teeth. Extending his metal hand, he wrenched one, two, then three teeth from the dragon's mouth, putting them in his pocket.

"Do you need those dragon teeth for something?" He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Dorian, the Tevinter mage obviously concerned.

Arganan looked to his pocket, then to Dorian. "To be honest, Dorian, I just...picked them up on instinct. They might be useful." He looked around quietly, before speaking. "Can we get back to Lazulis Castle now? I think we'll be needing to rest after all that."

Dorian nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I might even drink myself into a stupor."

The Iron Bull was heard chuckling in the background. "Hey, Count, if you ever want to drink with me you're welcome. You might be a stuck up noble, but damn that dragon slaying-that was fucking amazing!"

Dorian rolled his eyes slightly at that, dragging Arganan back to Lazulis City. And Arganan, who generally hated being dragged around and told what to do, didn't mind for once.


	4. Feeling

**_4. Feeling_**

Arganan, after much thinking, decided that he might as well try taking up the invitation to drink with the Iron Bull. Wasn't like he could do anything at the castle anymore-Calista was in charge, and Arganan himself couldn't do anything about it. And he was a bit exhausted from all the fighting-maybe a drink would help to settle his nerves and relieve him of all that fighting.

Approaching the guest room where the Iron Bull was staying (apparently the Bull had requested a straw mattress for his room, with the sturdiest bed frame possible (probably so he wouldn't break it when he went to go sleep, Arganan guessed; the qunari did have quite some muscle on him) and, well, yeah. It was interesting...), Arganan looked around (just in case, it would be hard to explain to Calista about this if she ever saw or heard about it) before knocking on the door.

The Iron Bull grinned as he opened the door. "Arganan! Nice for you to drop by!" The qunari cheerfully exclaimed, letting him into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Come, have a drink!"

Arganan nodded. "Thank you for the invitation, Bull. I appreciate it."

The Bull laughed heartily (and that reminded Arganan of the late General Asthar-he heard the man laugh once or twice at something amusing before) before pouring something into a large mug, handing it to him. "To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend!"

Arganan glanced at the contents of the mug, before looking up at Bull. "What exactly am I supposed to be drinking...?" He started, but Bull interrupted him.

"Maraas-lok."

Arganan stared him right in the eye. "What? What does it mean?"

The Bull merely gave a sheepish grin as he responded. "It means drink!"

Arganan managed a grin, deciding to drink the contents of the mug a bit. He took a good swig and tasted beer, before he felt his throat go on fire. He coughed, settling the mug onto the table in front of him.

Bull chuckled, taking a swig of his beer. "I know, right? Put some chest on your chest." He remarked, before continuing. "Heh...that dragon from earlier. That little gurgle before it spat fire? And that _roar. _What I wouldn't give to roar like that. The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning...Taarsidath-an Halasam. You know Qunari hold dragons sacred? Well, as much as we hold anything sacred." He refilled Arganan's mug of beer, pushing it towards him. "Here, your turn!"

Arganan thought back to the fight with the dragon, remembering that there was a lot of shouting. And that phrase Bull just said...didn't he...? "That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What exactly does it mean?"

"Oh, Taarsidath-an Halasam?" Bull sniggered at the saying. "Closest translation would be, "I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect."

Arganan stared at him. "You...shouted that while it was breathing fire at us." He managed awkwardly.

"I know, right?" The Bull grinned, taking another swig of his beer. Arganan decided not to answer, taking another swig of beer himself, coughing less than last time.

"Yeah, the second cup's easier! Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one." The Bull refilled Arganan's mug, before lifting his own mug. "To dragons!"

Arganan couldn't help but smile. The Bull seemed so positive and all, making up for that while lacking in manners of the nobility. It was actually kind of nice. The Count raised his own mug. "To the Iron Bull." He spoke up.

Bull chuckled at that. "And the ass-kicking Count Arganan." He finished, the two clinking their mugs together before they each took a swig of their beer. The Iron Bull paused, before speaking up, making eye contact with him."Hey, listen. I always want to say this, but I never can when we're off saving the world." He took a deep breath, before roaring, "You've got a fantastic ass!"

Arganan couldn't help but let out an amused laugh at that (probably due to the beer, he would tell himself later).

* * *

><p>Arganan stumbled slightly as he walked to his room. He forgot that drinking three beers and more gave him headaches faster than four glasses of wine, and thus he wasn't exactly feeling too well, despite sobering up with some medicine the Bull had on hand and a glass of water. He was definitely going to sleep a bit in his room once he got there, if he could.<p>

However, his journey would be interrupted by a shrill snap of a woman from a room nearby.

"You _will_ answer me, young man. What exactly do you think you are doing?!"

Arganan's good eye widened at the sound-he was sure it was Chantry Mother Giselle, part of the Inquisition that Evelyn led. He'd heard of the woman before, being part of this questionable organization called the Chantry previously before joining the Inquisition, but he had done his best to ignore her presence. She always seemed like a nosey type.

And now she seemed to be proving it, in Arganan's eyes. The Count of Lazulis walked a bit faster, approaching the library and opening the doors to reveal none other than Mother Giselle and Dorian arguing with one another. Both of them looked peeved at the other, impatience framing their faces.

"Evidently," Dorian replied to Giselle, his voice raising and forming a snap, "I'm being clucked at by a hen!"

The Revered Mother looked shocked for a moment, obviously not used to being snapped at in this manner. She scowled, her voice just as sharp. "I see quite clearly what your intentions are." She hissed. "Do not play the fool with me, young man!"

Dorian seemed to merely smirk. "Ha! If I wanted to play the fool I could be rather more convincing, I assure you! Maybe I could take some lessons from_ you,_ Revered Mother." He retorted coolly.

Giselle looked like she was scowling. "Your glib tongue does you no credit!" She hissed, glaring at him.

Dorian simply laughed at that, running his tongue over his lip lasciviously to make her cringe with distaste. "Oh, you'd be shocked by the credit my tongue gets me, Your Reverence…" he taunted, and Arganan was sure that Giselle was possibly blushing out of shock by now, possibly disgust.

Arganan found it a good time to butt in (especially since their arguing was making him completely but giving him a headache now), and so he did. "What exactly is going on here, Dorian?"

Dorian turned and answered before Giselle could, glaring at the woman hatefully before he turned to face Arganan. "Apparently the_ Revered Mother," _That came out in an almost sarcastic way, and Arganan noted Dorian's face turning his expression to something different but yet still emanating frustration (Dorian was always so expressive, really), "is concerned about my 'undue influence' on you." He finished in a hiss.

"Is it not a justified concern?" the Revered Mother stated, obviously trying to keep her cool but failing. She's keeping her distance from Dorian even if she's not outright retreating. "You must realize how it all looks. It is quite suspect, how this young man has ingratiated himself with you, Count Arganan."

Arganan frowned. He's heard of blood magic briefly from Dorian once during the time that Arganan was recovering from dying from the power of the Outsider. Blood magic can influence people, but judging from how Dorian told him about it, it was obvious that a Tevinter mage despised it entirely. "Dorian would never practice such an art. I know this." The older man responded, frowning. "There is an explanation and I am more than sure that it does not involve blood magic, Mother Giselle."

"This man is of Tevinter." The Chantry mother insisted. " Blood magic is a common practice among his people. I see even you allowing him to be… familiar with you, Count Arganan. Even if the young man has no designs on you, the rumors alone…" she insisted, but Arganan just kept going.

"And just because he is Tevinter, he's using blood magic on me to win my good favor? Really?" He spoke, letting a bit of bite get into his voice.

The Revered Mother sighed. "I am aware that not everyone from the Imperium is the same, Your Grace." She muttered quietly.

"Oh, how_ magnanimous_ of you to notice!" Dorian spat out bitterly, shaking his head. "And yet you still cow to the opinion of the masses?"

"The opinion of the masses is based on _centuries_ of evidence, Monsieur Pavus," Giselle responded, glaring at Dorian once again (Arganan started to hate Giselle immediately, if he hadn't started doing so earlier), "as well as your own particular… proclivities. What would you have me tell the people?"

"You tell them the truth, preferably!" Dorian snapped, he and Arganan glaring daggers at her now.

"The truth is I do not know you, and neither do they." Giselle says testily to Dorian, looking then to Arganan, "Thus, these harmful rumors will continue."

"You seem quite knowledgeable about these rumors, Revered Mother." Arganan raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. "May I inquire as to how they began?"

"I…" Giselle faltered at that, "I could not share that now, Your Worship…"

Arganan let out a soft breath, shaking his head in dismay towards her. "Ah, so you've shared in their conception, then." He responded sharply. "Only a fool would believe the mere assumptions of others instead of looking for the truth."

The Revered Mother quieted immediately at that, a guilty look in her eyes. She straightened herself, clearing her throat as her face flushed. "I… see. You have already made up your mind on the matter. I suppose I must trust your judgment, Count. I meant no disrespect—I merely meant to, ahem, _inquire_ about this man's intentions. My only concern is for you, Count. If you feel that he is without ulterior motive… then I… humbly beg for your forgiveness. As well as that of the young man."

Arganan shook his head, waving his hand at her to go away. "No forgiveness comes from me to someone who dares to sully my friend with lies, Mother Giselle." He drawled slowly, his tone of voice turning to a snarl. "Good day."

She glared at him, before leaving.

Dorian seemed to blink in surprise. "Well, that's a first. Rather aggressive, aren't you?"

Arganan let out a breath, turning to face him. "I have to be sometimes, to get what I want. It's a Count thing, sadly." He responded quietly. "At least I restrained myself this time. I honestly wanted to set her hat on fire."

The Tevinter mage chuckled, grinning. "That would have made quite a spectacle in the library." He moved to put a book away as he spoke. "I can imagine her screaming and running around while the two of us merely stared in horror until one of us would douse her with a bucket of water. And then we'd run for our lives while she yelled obscenities at us."

Arganan couldn't help but laugh at that. "I can actually imagine it." He managed to choke out among the laughter. "That would be damned brilliant."

Dorian looked to him, his laughter dying but a grin remaining. "You actually want to do it? My, how violent of you, Count!" He exclaimed, faking mock surprise.

Arganan smirked, looking to him. "Thank you. I'll take it as a compliment." He responded, the both of them chuckling a bit. Thank goodness there didn't seem to be anyone else in the library at the moment, otherwise they would have been shooed out by now. He then thought back to Mother Giselle, before looking to Dorian. "Are you alright? I doubt she knew anything she was talking about."

Dorian nodded, crossing his arms. "She does, actually. There are rumours and her concern is well-meaning, if misplaced. I don't know if you're aware, but the assumption in some corners is that you and I are..intimate."

ARganan had to think for a minute before responding. "That's not the worst thing, is it?" He asked.

Dorian put on this innocent look, shrugging. "I don't know. Is it?"

The Count gave him a look. "Do you always answer a question with a question?"

Dorian mirrored his look. "Do you want me to answer in some other fashion?"

Arganan grinned. "If you're capable of doing so, Dorian, then yes."

The Tevinter mage merely seemed to smile, before he took a step forwards and pressed his lips to the Count's own. The kiss was gentle, but Arganan could feel the passion in it, too. Dorian pulled back after a moment, chuckling a little.

"If you're capable. The nonsense you speak, Arganan." Dorian smiled slightly, before frowning slightly. "And I'm guessing you probably had no idea I preferred the company of men until now judging by the look on your face, did you?"

Arganan blushed. "No, not really." He muttered awkwardly. "Is it bad that I didn't know? If so, I apologize."

Dorian shook his head, smiling at him reassuringly. "No, it's quite alright. Though I suppose that part of me is something we'll talk about another time." He looked to the clock. "I suppose I'll go check in with the Inquisitor now, if you don't mind. Evelyn wanted everyone to gather so she could ask us about how we're adjusting to being in Lazulis."

Arganan nodded. "Of course. We'll talk some other time."

Dorian grinned. "Of course." He turned, moving to leave.

Arganan put a hand to his own mouth, thinking as he looked to Dorian who was walking away.

...Damn, he was sure by now that he did feel a definite something for the Tevinter mage. Arganan had never been with a man (or woman, even, for that matter-no one was generally interested in the massive amount of scars he had, the fact that he lacked limbs but Dorian didn't mind it at all, or Bull, or anyone in the Inquisition). And yet...he was sure that the things he felt for Dorian were...

"Dorian! Wait!" He rushed to the mage, pulling him back by the arm.

Dorian turned to him, blinking. "What is it, Count?"

Arganan felt his face heat up again. "You said you, erm, were more interested in the company of men, correct? I..." He couldn't quite look the Tevinter mage in the eye. Thankfully, the younger man seemed to get the hint, chuckling slightly.

"You're the same?"

Arganan shrugged slightly, trying to recompose himself. "Perhaps. I honestly don't know."

Dorian smirked. "Considering how you've been making eyes at not just me but Bull as well, I think so."

Arganan stared at him slightly. "I take it that you saw the Iron Bull and I drinking earlier?"

"Yes. And overheard the 'fantastic ass' compliment, too. I can't help but agree that your posterior is a pleasant sight."

Argaanan let out a little growl of mock anger, though he was smiling. "Well, that's...rather nice of you." He drawled, before seizing the mage by the shoulders and kissing him. Right at that moment, Mother Giselle came back into the room, presumably to yell at Dorian to go see Inquisitor Evelyn. She gasped, and Arganan broke the kiss to turn to her, raising an eyebrow and giving her a look.

"Do you mind? This is more than a momentary diversion and Dorian and I intend on continuing." He spoke, smirking. Giselle merely stuttered an apology and ran out of the library as both Tevinter Mage and Count of Lazulis burst into laughter. Arganan couldn't remember the last time he smiled or laughed, or felt something akin to friends (quickly turning to something possibly more) with anyone. He appreciated this, being with Dorian, feeling something that was usually so unlike himself but something that should be part of himself.

"That-" Dorian laughed a bit before finishing. "That was even more damn brilliant."

Arganan grinned, closing in for a third kiss, before pulling away. He then couldn't help but blink in surprise as he heard Dorian chuckle.

"You've been drinking lately? Beer of all things? Never thought that was like you."

Arganan blushed slightly. "I was drinking specifically beer with the Bull for a little while. Though I'm rather sober now, thanks to you."

Dorian merely smiled at him. "Glad to hear it."


	5. Words

_**5. Words**_

Arganan began to like what he had with Dorian beyond friendship, he really did. The flirting, the not-so-occasional kisses. Those things were part of it. It might have seemed weird, thinking about it in theory (after all, a Tevinter mage and Count of Lazulis seemed like a strange combination to a couple people besides themselves of course), but in reality he quite liked it.

Though...he wasn't exactly sure what it was that they had beyond friendship. Was it lovers? Or something lustful? Something in between? A grey area of a relationship?

Because of such insecurity, it was making it extremely difficult for him to really answer Calista's question.

"What exactly are the relations you share with Dorian, Uncle?"

"Er..." Arganan stood in his former office (now Calista's office since she was Countess). It felt weird, being in the position of being questioned. He took a deep breath, before speaking. "Calista, my relations with Dorian are...well, we're very good friends." He managed awkwardly.

Calista blinked. "Just friends, Uncle...? I heard from Mother Giselle that she witnessed you and Dorian kissing the library only a few days ago."

He growled at that. "That bitch." He muttered, before he coughed a bit. "Apologies. That was...uncalled for." He looked up at his niece. "Yes, Dorian and I were kissing in the library. And we've kissed even more since then. Is that all you wanted to know?"

Calista frowned. "That...doesn't really answer my question."

"The thing is-" He let out a breath. "I don't really know. I don't think that Dorian really knows what it is, either. We're just..."

Could he say that they were lovers? He didn't really know.

"I'm sorry. It's something I have yet to clarify."

Calista stepped out from behind her desk, standing in front of him.

"Uncle," She responded quietly, "It's okay. I just...I just want you to be alright. And I know that we haven't been at the best of terms. But I want you to know that you're still...family to me. I know that you've done so much bad. But I see more than that. That you're trying to make things right."

Cole's words echoed in the back of Arganan's head.

_"A-a whisper of hope. Whispering that there is still time to put things right with her before it's too late. 'I'm sorry,' you say, you've practiced saying this over and over in your head and now is the time to truly say it. 'I'm sorry for everything that I've done to hurt you and it's all my fault and I never should have done this.' You want to make up, but don't know how to word it..."_

And Arganan knew that right now, he didn't know how to word any word of apology to his niece, any apology for mistreating her, disrespecting her, _killing_ her parents-

He felt his throat close up at that thought.

"Uncle?" Calista's eyes widened. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He managed. "I...believe I need some rest. I'll talk to you later."

Calista nodded, watching him sadly as he turned to leave. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The Count walked out of Calista's office quietly, unsure of what to think until he ran into Therius. The white knight let out something incoherent, stepping back.<p>

"My apologies, Count Arganan." Therius spoke. "Are you alright?"

Arganan nodded. "I am fine, Sir Therius. Thank you. Where were you off to in such a hurry?"

The white knight frowned slightly. "I..was on my way to visit General Asthar's resting place. I thought that visiting his tomb would clear my head. Give me an idea of what I can do to make things better." He looked down. "So many knights died in the battle against the Gurak when they last attacked. If it wasn't for the Breach appearing and the demons pouring from it forcing them to flee, I doubt Lazulis would have actually stood much chance against the Gurak. They could have even broken into Lazulis Castle."

Arganan looked down. This was his own fault. He knew that. He only cared about power, like Cole told him back when he activated the Outsider's power.

"I'm...sorry." He muttered quietly under his breath.

Therius looked up. "Pardon, sir?"

Arganan shook his head. "It's nothing." He hesitated before speaking. "If you don't mind, perhaps I can accompany you to see General Asthar's tomb?"

Therius nodded. "I don't mind, Count." He smiled slightly. "Thank you."

The two made their to the lower floors of the castle, where the Underground Tombs were. It was a place for the knights and warriors that once worked in Lazulis and died there. It made sense to place General Asthar there, too, after he died.

Therius gazed at the cold, white slab of rock that was a lid to the coffin where Asthar's dead body lay. He put a hand to it quietly, a sigh escaping him.

"General..."He gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I failed you."

Before Arganan could speak, that was when a voice, a deep, feminine one, spoke.

"So,_ this_ is where the late General Asthar lies. 'Tis a pity that I was unable to meet him prior to his demise."

Therius and Arganan turned immediately to face none other than a woman standing a few paces away from them. She wore reddish robes that did absolutely nothing to cover most of her cleavage, thick necklaces providing the coverage instead. One of her shoulders was covered with some kind of leather while the other was exposed, the rest of her outfit basically made of leather in some way. She had a look on her face, emphasized by her smoldering eyes, that she was rather intrigued by the sight in front of her.

"Who are you?" Therius managed after a moment of silence.

The woman kept a calm face as she strode towards them. "I am Morrigan. Some call advisor to Empress Celene of Orlais on matters of the arcane. Or at least, I was." She seemed to form a small smile on her face, full of some sinister elegance. "I can't exactly do that right now, since I am not in Orlais and in Lazulis Castle, as you can see."

"And..." Arganan took a deep breath. This woman felt dangerous to be around, but also safe, too, which was odd. Much like how he felt around Dagran-

-speaking of Dagran, where was he? Arganan hadn't seen him since before the Gurak attacked. He figured he would ask Zael or Calista about it later.

"Why are you here?" Arganan finally managed.

Morrigan looked to him, then looked to Asthar's stone coffin. "I came to pay my respects to the late General Asthar." She explained quietly. "I heard much of what General Asthar has done to try to help Lazulis, from the mage by the name of Mirania as well as the Saviour of Lazulis, Zael himself. And-" She looked to Therius. "I heard that you and the General were close, in a sense. I give you condolences for your loss."

Therius bit his lower lip, but merely nodded, stiff at hearing condolences. Arganan winced—Therius had been exactly like this at the funeral, struggling to keep a calm facade but failing. "...Thank you." The white knight managed after a moment of silence.

Arganan looked to the coffin of Asthar, and he noticed his right hand light up.

"Oh?" Morrigan looked to Arganan. "I see. So the former ruler of Lazulis having the power of the Outsider was true. How fascinating."

Arganan did not respond, walking towards the coffin. His right hand (the one with the Outsider's mark on it) touched the coffin quietly.

At first there was no reaction. But then the mark began to shine.

"What-?"

Morrigan's eyes widened slightly as Therius just stared, unsure of what to say. "What are you doing?"

"...I don't know." Arganan managed after a moment, looking to the Outsider's mark, then to the coffin. The glow faded after a moment, and nothing seemed to happen.

That was when Arganan could hear someone, something from inside the coffin attempting to take a breath, a thump coming from inside.

Therius stared. "Was that...?"

Morrigan rushed to the coffin. "I think you brought him back to life! Help me open this or he'll suffocate!"

Arganan couldn't get himself to move, staring down at the coffin as the sounds of breathing, thumping, persisted.

Did he just..? Really? How...did the Outsider's power do this?

Therius rushed forwards to help Morrigan pull aside the coffin lid, a loud bang ensuing as it hit the floor. Arganan peered into the coffin, his breath caught in his throat as he stared at none other than General Asthar, alive and staring right back up at him. The two were silent. Arganan couldn't quite get any words out of his mouth and neither could Asthar.

"Count Arganan...?" Asthar managed after a moment, coughing slightly, his throat hoarse. "Wh-what...happened? Where am I...?" He moved to sit up, and Arganan and Therius grabbed him by the arms, helping him sit up and eventually step out of the coffin.

Therius bit his lower lip as he helped the General steady himself. "You...died, General. And..." He looked to Count Arganan. "Count Arganan has...brought you back to life. Somehow."

Morrigan let out a hm at that. "I think it was the Outsider's power that did it, actually. Through Arganan, that is. The House of Arganan is powerful in its magic. Though I admit that I am surprised that it has the power to bring back the dead to life." She murmured.

Asthar turned to look at her, blinking, _staring_ at her. Arganan couldn't help but not blame hiim for it—it was not Asthar's fault that Morrigan wore clothes that were...lacking in covering certain parts of the female anatomy, especially after waking up from being dead for a short time.

"Who are you?" Asthar asked slowly. Morrigan seemed to smile slightly.

"I am Morrigan. I've heard much of your work surrounding the Outsider, General. A pleasure to finally meet you." She spoke, her voice like velvet; smooth and thick but held the same hints of mystery behind them.

"I see..." He looked to Therius. "I suppose I have much to catch up on now, don't I?"

Therius nodded. "Yes. I can bring you to Lady Calista to explain the entire situation to you if you-"

Arganan winced as he felt his chest twinge with pain, and he put his metal hand to his chest. Therius' eyes widened.

"Count Arganan? Are you alright?"

Arganan nodded quickly, pulling his hand away from his chest. "I'm fine. Just...exhausted." He admitted.

Asthar seemed to get the message from Therius, despite it being cut off. "Actually, I don't mind where the source of such information comes from, Sir Therius. You can tell me yourself if you'd like."

Therius nodded. "Of course, General."

"Thank you." Asthar looked to Morrigan. "Just a question, Lady Morrigan..."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Asthar swallowed slightly. Arganan wasn't sure if it was because the General was nervous, embarrassed, or perhaps slightly disturbed. Maybe it was a mixture of the three. "How are you not cold despite lack of coverage?"

Morrigan merely shrugged. "Perhaps I'm just used to it, since I grew up in the outdoors in my youth." She looked him in the eye, raising her eyebrow just a little more. "...Are you staring?"

"What, me?" Asthar averted his gaze from hers. "Er, no. Apologies if I am. It's...the clothing is...or lack thereof is rather...distracting." He managed awkwardly. Therius looked like he might be smirking to himself in amusement.

Morrigan gave Asthar a little half smile, chuckling a bit at his expression. "And apologies to you, for I have no other clothing on hand to keep me more covered to your preference, General." She responded quietly, smoothly. "I'm afraid it's either I find some other clothing or I am provided with such. Otherwise, I suggest that you try not to focus your gaze on me."

Asthar blushed slightly, looking away. "Right."

Arganan and Therius both exchanged smiles of amusement while the poor General seemed completely embarrassed. Poor him indeed, to wake up from and then be startled by the sight of someone so lacking clothes and (unfortunately for him) startlingly beautiful also to the point that he embarrasses himself in front of the Count of Lazulis and his pupil.

A Gurak soldier turned away from the sight as he hid behind a pillar, smiling to himself. A soft red aura flickered about his figure.

"So," He whispered to himself, "the General is now alive, and the Count has the Power of the Outsider."

He smiled, chuckling softly to himself.

"This should be interesting to tell Lord Zangurak."


End file.
